smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Of Solomon (story)/Part 1
One day in the Smurf Village, Smurfette was out by the memorial park reading to herself while watching Baby Smurf. Most of the other Smurfs were busy with their own things, so they paid no attention to what Smurfette was doing all by herself. "'Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth; for your love is better than wine'," she read aloud. "'Because of the fragrance of your good ointments, your name is ointment poured forth; therefore the virgins love you. Draw me away!'" "Hi there, Smurfette," Sassette said as she came over with her pet frog. "What are you doing today?" "Oh, I'm just watching over Baby Smurf while reading Tapper's holy book, Sassette," Smurfette said. "Tapper's holy book?" Sassette said. "Is there a story in it that you're reading right now?" "Uh...why, yes, Sassette, there is," Smurfette said. "It's such a wonderful story of romance that I can't smurf it down." "Gallopin' grasshoppers, Smurfette, can you read it to me?" Sassette asked, sounding very excited. "Huh? Can you, pretty please?" "I'm sorry, Sassette, but I'm afraid you're too young for this story," Smurfette said. "Aw, gee, I'm always too young for things you adults smurf for granted," Sassette said, sounding sad as she walked away with her frog. Smurfette sighed as she watched Sassette walk off. She never liked having to send her sister Smurf away by things she would rather not share with any other Smurf, but what she was reading in Tapper's holy book sounded too personal and too adult for Sassette's ears to listen to. "'We will run after you'," she continued to read. "'The king has brought me into his chambers. We will be glad and rejoice in you. We will remember your love more than wine. Rightly do they love you.'" ----- Meanwhile, Empath was visiting Tapper in his distillery as he was brewing a new batch of sarsaparilla ale. Empath noticed that Tapper was singing a very different song from what he was used to hearing from the village bartender. "Great Ancestors, Tapper, you're in a happier mood than this smurf usually sees you in," Empath commented. "This smurf wonders what's going on with you." "Aye, it's one of those days that I smurf from my prayer and worship sessions that I feel that the Almighty has smurfed me with His love, Empath," Tapper said. "It's the kind of joy you get that can't be desmurfed in words." "You actually feel that this Almighty expresses His love toward you, Tapper?" Empath asked. "I already know that He does, from the fact that He has smurfed me His Son so that anyone who believes in Him should not perish, but have eternal life in Him," Tapper said. "But sometimes I feel that kind of love in a more tangible way, as words alone cannot make me feel what He has done for me." "So how does this Almighty express His love toward you?" Empath asked. "He speaks to me in my heart, Empath, things that I need to smurf from Him in order to be the kind of Smurf that He wants me to be," Tapper said. "The more I smurf down my life to become His child, His servant, the more He opens Himself up to me and reveals the kind of God He truly is." "This Almighty seems very...intimate in His expression of His love toward you, Tapper, from what this smurf is sensing," Empath said. "Indeed He is, Empath," Tapper said. "He knows everything about me, the things that I smurf through on a daily basis, all my faults and weaknesses. There isn't a day where I wouldn't want to smurf my soul out to Him and smurf him everything that is in my heart, about how I wish my fellow Smurfs would be just like Him. I don't know where I would ever be without Him in my life." "Sometimes this smurf feels like about about this smurf's fellow Smurfs, and also about this smurf's friend Polaris," Empath said. "This smurf feels so close to every Smurf and to Polaris that it would make losing them a painful moment in this smurf's life." "I would imagine it would, Empath," Tapper said. "But you know that the Almighty will always be there for you, waiting to resmurf you with open arms when all others are gone from your life, including me." "This smurf would never imagine what it would be like for this smurf to solely rely upon this Almighty for a loving relationship apart from this smurf's fellow Smurfs, Tapper," Empath said. "All I can smurf to you, Empath, is that when He's all that is left for you to smurf hold of, He's all that you'll ever need," Tapper said. ----- Later on, as Empath helped Tapper bring kegs of the ale into the tavern, Smurfette came in with Baby Smurf. "Hello there, Tapper," she announced. "Ah, my dear sweet Smurfette, I see that you smurfed your fill of the words from the Almighty," Tapper said. "I just wanted to return your holy book to you, Tapper," Smurfette said. "The words in it were very inspiring to me." "Very inspiring?" Tapper said. "The words of the Almighty are full of life and spirit, given by the breath of the Almighty Himself." "This smurf senses that Smurfette may have been 'inspired' in a very different way, Tapper," Empath noted. "You wouldn't by any chance want to share with this smurf what it is from the holy book you have read." "Empath, that is a very personal question to ask of anyone who smurfs from the holy book," Tapper said. "That's right, Tapper," Smurfette said as she handed the book to Tapper. "You should know better than to ask me about things that are very personal." "Well, since this smurf can't pry the information out of you, Smurfette, then this smurf will not pursue it any further," Empath said. "This smurf only hopes that you have enjoyed what it was you were reading." "I'm sure that you can figure it out for yourself, Empath," Smurfette said. "Anyway, I've got things to smurf with Baby Smurf now. I'll smurf you later." Empath and Tapper watched Smurfette leave the tavern. "I'm very ashamed of you, Empath, that you would stoop to smurfing like Nosey in smurfing about things that are none of your smurfness." "This smurf's job as the assistant counselor is to have Smurfs reveal things about themselves in private sessions that they don't want others to know about, and to keep their issues with confidentiality unless it warrants having to tell Papa Smurf about them, Tapper," Empath said. "But what this smurf was sensing from Smurfette was some kind of intimate pleasure coming from somewhere other than this smurf." "So why not just let the matter pass, Empath?" Tapper asked. "It's hard for this smurf to let the matter pass when this smurf is so curious about what makes you so enamored about this Almighty that the holy book even talks about, Tapper," Empath said. "There's something she read in that book that makes this smurf curious as to her behavior." "I would suggest that the only way for you to find out what it is that has smurfed her interest is for you to read the holy book yourself," Tapper said. "This smurf has read the holy book enough times already, Tapper," Empath said. "Why would this smurf need to read it now?" "It's just what I'm smurfing in my spirit about what Smurfette wants you to find out, Empath," Tapper said, handing the book to Empath. ----- And so Empath spent the night in his bedroom reading through the holy book again. As Empath read every word, verse, and chapter, he felt drawn to skip through the books that were in the book when he came across the name of King Solomon. He knew that he was one of the authors who was responsible for writing Proverbs and Ecclesiastes because of the wisdom that the Almighty had blessed him with. But there was something more about Solomon that he needed to find out about. It was through his reading that he found one of the books that was called the Song of Solomon. He read it one time and found it to be the most explicit form of love poetry ever written by anyone, even more so than anything Poet Smurf himself would write about Smurfette. Then as Empath read through the book, he realized that this must have been the book Smurfette was drawn to reading. She must have pictured herself as being the Shulamite woman whom her beloved, King Solomon, was after and that she herself had desired. He felt like he had to talk to Smurfette personally about this. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Smurf Of Solomon chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles